Brother, My Brother
by CrimsonTruth
Summary: Song fic. Inuyasha ponders about why he fights his brother as Sesshomaru does the same...Not a good summary. Rated T for Safety.


Hints of SessxInu: If you don't like it then DON'T READ IT! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….yet…but I will I swear I will…..not. Depressing. I don't own Brother my Brother either…..not as sad but still sad.

* * *

Inuyasha sits under a Cherry Tree late one night, contemplating the fight he had earlier with is half-brother, Sesshomaru. He was after the Tetsusaiga again, ha typical. That's all Sesshomaru cares about, getting their father's fang from him. That and insulting Inuyasha's blood. Sure, Inuyasha would play along and fight back, but he hated it. He didn't want to fight his brother all the time, why couldn't they get along? Why couldn't they end their differences and stop their fighting, and talk like normal brothers? More maybe even something more.

_**Brother, my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for?  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh can't we just pretend  
This war never began?  
We can try  
Brother, my brother**_

Now that's funny, them acting like actual brothers. Sesshomaru would rather work for Naraku than be near him…wait, he did work for Naraku, so he could get the Tetsusaiga, there we go again. Damn it, it always led back to the Tetsusaiga. Its unbelievable how much trouble comes from a simple sword. No, Tetsusaiga is not just a simple sword, it's a sword from his fathers fang, it could kill one hundred demons in one swing. Still, its just a sword, and nothing more. And because of this sword his brother would rather be his enemy than his friend.

_**We faced each other from different sides  
The anger burns; can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause such pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way.**_

_**We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart?**_

Keh, its not like he wanted the sword or anything. It wasn't his choice that he could wield it, but all Sesshomaru sees is his pride disappearing since a 'filthy half-breed' was able to do something he couldn't. So instead of accepting it, he fought with Inuyasha to regain his so called lost pride and honor. Keh, stupid! He remembers when Sesshomaru was younger, back then he had a heart, now Inuyasha wasn't so sure. He cares deeply for his brother but he would never tell or show Sesshomaru that.

**_Brother, my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another  
Oh can't we just pretend  
This war never began?  
Tell me why  
Brother, my brother  
Yes  
We can try  
Brother, my brother_**

In the middle of a forest stood Sesshomaru, who was staring silently at the starry sky as his companions sleep silently behind him. Earlier today he, once again, lost his chance to get the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha. That wasn't his main goal or anything but why tell Inuyasha that? If Sesshomaru really wanted the sword, he'd have it. He felt like he was more…training his brother than trying to kill him. He wouldn't take the sword from Inuyasha anyways, the last thing he needed was a full-blooded Inu-demon who couldn't control himself. The more he fought Inuyasha, the more he felt confused. He just couldn't bring himself to hate his brother, it was more of a mask he put on so nobody knew. The more he looks inside, the more he seems to care for Inuyasha.

**_Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we're willing to give love a try  
We're not as different as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me then what you see_**

Don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away

Why did he care? If he killed Inuyasha then he could get rid of these feeling and retrieve the Tetsusaiga for himself without worrying about Inuyasha demon blood. But he couldn't bring himself to kill Inuyasha. Maybe he enjoyed fighting his brother. Training him and watching as he grows stronger and stronger. Or maybe he was spending too much time around Rin. Either way he couldn't bring himself to kill the one person he cared about, no matter how much he wanted to…

**_Brother, my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another  
Oh can't we just pretend  
This war never began?  
Tell me why (Tell me why)  
Brother, my brother  
Yes (Oh yes)_**

Both brothers looked at the sky and thought 'Why can't I just show how much I care? Why can't we love one another'

_**Tell me why**_

Brother, my brother  
Oh... What are we fighting for?  
Isn't life just worth so much more?  
Love one another  
Tell me why (Oh, what are we fighting for)  
Ohh... (ooh...)

* * *

The end.

What did ya think. Good? Bad? Stupidest thing you ever read? Please review and tell me. Constructive criticism only!


End file.
